pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Kay
| birth_place = New York, New York, USA | occupation = Poet | nationality = American }} Sarah Kay (born June 19, 1988) is an American poet known for her spoken word poetry. Kay is the founder and co-director of Project V.O.I.C.E., a group dedicated to using spoken word as an inspirational tool.Interview on Radio Open Source, October 7, 2009. Retrieved 2010-06-01 Interview on Rowan Radio, WGLS 98.7, November 23, 2009. Retrieved 2010-06-01 Life Sarah Kay, a graduate of Brown University, was born in New York to a Japanese American mother and a Jewish American father.An Origin Story kaysarahsera.com She began performing poetry at the Bowery Poetry Club in the East Village at the age of 14, joining their Slam Team in 2006.Aptowicz, Cristin O'Keefe. (2008) Words in Your Face: A Guided Tour Through Twenty Years of the New York City Poetry Slam. "New York City Poetry Slam Teams from 1990 to 2007" page 369. Soft Skull Press, 288. ISBN 1-933368-82-9. That year, she was the youngest person competing in the National Poetry Slam in Austin, Texas. In 2007 Kay made her television debut, performing the poem "Hands" on HBO's Def Poetry Jam. She has performed at events and venues like the Lincoln Center, the Tribeca Film Festival, and at the United Nations where she was a featured performer for the launch of the 2004 World Youth Report. In May 2010, she performed at *spark!, a benefit for the Acumen Fund in New York, New York.Acumen Fund's *spark! event On March 3, 2011, she performed at the TED conference in Long Beach, California as part of a series entitled "Beauty, Imagination, Enchantment." Along with a talk about her upbringing, she performed the poems "B" and "Hiroshima". Kay performed at The Nantucket Project, a festival of ideas in Nantucket, Massachusetts.Move Over, Boys. Sarah Kay Steals the Show Although Kay works primarily in spoken word poetry, she has published poems in magazines such as Foundling Review, DamselFly Press, and decomP literary magazine. Publications *''B'' (illustrated by Sophia Janowitz). Dobbs Ferry, NY: Do You Zoom?, 2011; New York: Hachette Books, 2015. *''No Matter the Wreckage'' (illustrated by Sophia Janowitz). Austin, TX: Write Bloody Publishing, 2014. *''The Type'' (illustrated by Sophia Janowitz). New York: Hachette, 2016. *''All Our Wild Wonder'' (illustrated by Sophia Janowitz). New York: Hachette, 2018. Exept where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sarah Kay 1988, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jun. 1, 2018. See also *Asian-American poets *List of U.S. poets References * Notes External links ;Poems *Sarah Kay's Poetry ;Audio / video *a9 Sarah Kay Poems to Share with Someone who Gives You the Feels" by Swadesh Padhi *TED website: Sarah Kay's TED Talk' *Sarah Kay at YouTube ;Books *Sarah Kay at Amazon.com ;About * Kay, Sarah (sera) Sarah Kay Official website. ;Etc. * Official website of Project V.O.I.C.E. Category:American poets Category:Spoken word poets Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:American poets of Asian descent Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Japanese-American poets